void_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Category Guide
If you're looking for guides on the actual pages, those can be found here. * Example Role Play * Example Species * Example Character * Example Home * Example Location * Example Club Categories are meant to organize Void Space. USE THEM. Character Categories Gender Categories * Male - For male characters. * Female - For female characters. * Other Gender - For characters that don't fit any other gender tags. Sexuality Categories (OPTIONAL) * Prefers Females - For characters that prefer females. * Prefers Males - For characters that prefer male characters. * Doesn't Care About Gender - For characters that just don't care. Age Categories * Young - For characters considered a child in their species. * Teenager - For characters considered a teenager in their species. * Young Adult - For characters considered a young adult in their species. * Adult - For characters considered an adult in their species. * Elder - For characters considered OLLlllLDDdddd. Size Categories * Small (Character) - For small characters for their species. This can be influenced by age. * Average (Character) - For average sized characters for their species. Again, can be influenced by age. * Large (Character) - For larger characters, whether height or weight, for their species. Can be influenced by age. Other Categories * Crossover Character - For charters who are from different universes. For example, Thora West from Slime Rancher. * Character - For every character page. * It would also be helpful to put the species' name. ** For Anthro animals, and simply that, put 'Anthro' instead of the species name. * (Username)'s Pages - To show who owns the page. Location & Home Categories These are for location pages and ranch pages. Temperature Categories * Hot - For hot areas. Put this in a character page not for a joke and it dies. * Warm - For mild temperature areas. * Cold - For cold areas. Level Categories * High - For higher altitudes. * Medium - For medium altitudes. * Low - For lower altitudes. Terrain Categories * Island - For islands, whether it be in the sky or on the sea~. * Mainland - For the parts connected to the mainland. Other Categories * Home - For areas that are homes. ** Speaking of which, you should also add '(name of location)' in the categories in your home as well. It'll allow us to edit location pages easier to link 'em. * Location - For areas that are locations. * (Username)'s Pages - To show who owns the page. Role Play Categories These are for role play pages. Style Categories * Literate Style - "For role plays that are written like this." The creator said, shrugging at the fourth wall. * Illiterate Style - Creator: For role plays that are written like this. *Shrugs.* * Either Style - For role plays that use both styles. Other Categories * Sample Needed - The creator of the role play wants a sample of how you RP before you're allowed to RP with them. * Slime Only - For role plays that are only for slime characters. * Rancher Only - For role plays that are only for rancher characters. * (Username)'s Pages - To show who owns the page. Club Categories Clubs only require the 'Club' category and '(Username)'s Pages' category.